1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigar product, and more particularly to a bi-directional multiple-layer extension cigar holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 15, a conventional cigar holder 10 comprises a first tube 91 and a second tube 92 that can extend and retract relative to a receiving tube 93. On each of two opposite ends of the receiving tube 93 is disposed an engaging portion 94 consisting of two half-circle plates 941. Each of the half-circle plates 941 is formed on an inner surface thereof with a protrusion 942 to be engaged in a through hole 931 in the receiving tube 93. Each of the first tube 91 and the second tube 92 is further provided at an end thereof with a bushing ring 95 which cooperates with the respective engaging portions 94 to prevent the disengagement of the respective tubes 91, 92. However, the respective half-circle plates 941 of the engaging portion 94 are difficult to assemble, thus increasing the assembly time as well as the production cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.